Si seulement tu étais à moi
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Un décret ministériel oblige tous les enfants de Mangemorts à suivre des cours d'étude des Moldus. Lors d'une visite à la bibliothèque, Draco découvre une fanfiction sur un PC abandonné. Quelle surprise quand il voit qu'il s'agit d'un drarry!


**Si seulement tu étais à moi - ou - Etude d'un specimen rare de midinette  
**

Note aux lecteurs: Me voici avec un nouveau baiser, un nouveau drarry, qui était en gestation depuis de nombreux mois. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une parodie et que j'aime le drarry! Ne vous insurgez pas contre ce qui est écrit ci-dessous: si vous vous sentez visés, ce n'est pas ma faute.  
De plus, il faut que vous sachiez que cette histoire à été écrite à deux fois deux mains: ma chère amie et bêta-lectrice, Fabula Comata, a écrit la fausse fanfiction à ma demande, expressément pour cette fiction. Cette merveilleuse parodie ne m'appartient donc pas.  
Enfin, si j'ai mis le rating M c'est à cause de la mention du lemon à la fin. Si vous attendez de l'explicite, vous risquez d'être déçus...  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

« Et rappelez-vous bien, en cas de problème, vous remontez votre montre d'une heure. » Ainsi, il serait prévenu qu'ils avaient un souci et il viendrait les aider. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas en avoir l'utilité, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir: on n'est jamais trop prudent. « Ah, et n'oubliez pas... »

Draco ne saurait pas ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, car à ce moment-là, son esprit se détourna du petit homme grassouillet qui s'agitait sur les marches du perron. Pourquoi était-il là déjà? Ah oui, pour son stage de « remise à niveau ». Pfff, ridicule!

Aux lendemains de la guerre, le Ministère de la Magie avait voté un décret qui obligeait tous les enfants de Mangemorts et sympathisants à effectuer un stage de remise à niveau en étude des Moldus. Ce stage était pris en charge entièrement par le gouvernement, et personne ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Certains récalcitrants avaient bien tenté d'amadouer les juges avec quelques pots-de-vins, mais ils n'avaient obtenu qu'une semaine à Azkaban, pour « tentative de corruption sur un représentant de la Justice magique ». Et cela faisait plus d'un an que Draco suivait ces cours, au rythme de deux heures pas mois, le samedi matin, pour ne pas interférer avec leur activité professionnelle.

Ce jour de novembre pluvieux, le cours habituel s'était transformé en une visite « surprise » à la bibliothèque nationale de Londres, « afin de vous faire découvrir les techniques de documentation et de conservation très évoluées des Moldus », leur avait annoncé, plein d'entrain, Mr Adams, leur professeur attitré. Il leur avait ensuite énuméré tous les cours qu'ils leur faudrait revoir pour cette « mise en pratique de la théorie », dont le cours sur l'électricité et ses emplois, celui sur les transports urbains, et l'initiation à l'informatique. Draco, bien entendu, s'était contenté de relire rapidement les notes qu'il avait: jusque-là, ses cours ne lui avaient jamais servi. Mais aujourd'hui serait un jour différent, et il ne le savait pas encore.

Puis le troupeau de sorciers en tenue de camouflage s'ébranla et entra dans le vaste hall de la bibliothèque. Un silence typique régnait en ce lieu marbré et vitré, un silence bruyant, comme on n'en trouve que dans les lieux de travail et de lecture. Un silence résonnant, dont l'écho se répercutait sur les murs: les talons des femmes en tailleur, les semelles des hommes en costume, une chaise qui racle le sol, un groupe qui chuchote, les doigts qui tapotent sur le clavier. Un détour par le vestiaire, et ils y étaient. La masse suivit le professeur vers les différentes salles de lecture.

Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'ils erraient dans ces salles qui se ressemblaient toutes. Certes, Draco aimait les livres, mais quel intérêt pouvait-on trouver à des livres au format minuscule, imprimés sur un papier de piètre qualité? Il devait reconnaître que les rayons des archives l'avaient impressionné, avec leurs volumes plus anciens, aux couvertures de cuir, mais ils n'avaient pas même eu le droit de les toucher. Alors il avait haussé les épaule avec un soupir fataliste, et avait suivi le groupe en regardant le plafond. À présent, ils se trouvaient dans la plus grande salle d'étude, une espèce de labyrinthe de tables de travail et de meubles de rangement où il était facile de s'égarer temporairement.

Tellement facile que Draco, à force d'épier les araignées qui se promenaient au plafond, perdit son groupe. Tout d'abord, un vague sourire trahit le sentiment de liberté qui l'étreignit à ce moment, puis rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il était en terrain inconnu, perdu au milieu d'un monde moldu et hostile. S'il avait bien écouté les conseils du professeur Adams, il aurait de suite remonté sa montre d'une heure, mais Draco restait Draco, et les conseils étaient rentrés par une oreille et sortis par l'autre: un Malfoy n'a que faire de conseils, il est au-dessus de tout ça. À croire qu'il n'avait tiré aucun enseignement de la bataille de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas trente-six solutions: il lui fallait retrouver le groupe, ou il risquait fort de passer la plus longue et la plus mauvaise journée de l'année, coincé dans une bibliothèque grouillant de Moldus.

Draco eut beau tendre l'oreille, les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient le bourdonnement des ordinateurs, le chuchotement des livres que l'on feuillette et le roulement des chariots que les conservateurs promenaient le long des allées. Pas la moindre trace de chahut qui eût pu provenir de son groupe – oui, _son _groupe, parce que l'égarement le rendait d'un coup plus solidaire de ces autres descendants de Mangemorts. Il était même prêt à parler de _son_ professeur, mais comme personne ne le lui demandait, il s'abstint de tout commentaire: dans sa situation, mieux valait se faire discret.

Puisque son étude auditive n'avait produit aucun résultat, il convint en son for intérieur que le plus intelligent serait de ratisser la pièce en passant par tous les rayons, dans l'espoir de tomber sur un membre du groupe, ou mieux, sur le professeur Adams. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il passa en revue tous les rayons d'histoire, de philosophie, de géologie, de géographie, de grammaire et de disciplines dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler comme la génétique, la sémiotique ou la stylistique. Il fronçait les sourcils en passant devant les alignements de lourds volumes qui semblaient n'avoir jamais bougé de leur emplacement. Il était tellement absorbé par ses découvertes qu'il lui arrivait, dans un sursaut de conscience, de se rappeler ce qu'il cherchait: son groupe.

Il était arrivé dans le rayon des langues anciennes, ces langues qu'il maîtrisait plus ou moins puisqu'elles faisaient partie de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers de sang pur; ces langues qui étaient à la source-même de l'enseignement de la magie, même si la plupart des sorciers les utilisaient sans savoir ce qu'elles étaient réellement. Il était donc arrivé dans cet espace lorsqu'il aperçut dans un recoin un ordinateur seul, abandonné. Il le remarqua, parce que la plupart de ces étranges objets moldus étaient généralement accompagnés de leur propriétaire qui pianotait à vive allure sur le clavier, comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Mais là, il n'y avait personne.

Il s'approcha lentement, pour voir plus en détail les livres qui gisaient, ouverts, tout autour de la machine. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtif sur les côtés, se retournait sans cesse, de peur de voir surgir une de ces créatures terrifiantes et dénuées de pouvoirs magiques. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire la rencontre d'un spécimen tout-à-fait intéressant d'une sous-espèce particulièrement effrayante: il allait bientôt croiser le chemin d'une midinette. Mais revenons à nos capricornes, et à Draco qui s'approche discrètement de l'ordinateur.

Rappelons que son but premier était de voir les titres des ouvrages qui jonchaient le bureau, par pure curiosité. Au point où il en était, Draco avait presque oublié le groupe et Mr Adams: il se contentait de dévorer du regard tout ce qui l'entourait. Parce que voyez-vous, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, et Draco Malfoy n'était pas bête tout le temps: à ce moment précis, sa fascination pour les livres avait occulté son dégoût pour les Moldus, et une vieille manie qu'il tenait de son père le poussait à aller voir de plus près quels étaient les livres que lisait la personne absente. Il s'approchait donc. Cependant, à peine eut-il atteint la chaise qu'une image attira son attention. Et la suite des événements veut qu'il ne sut jamais quels étaient les titres de ces livres. Mais je vais trop vite, et j'ai oublié de vous dire par quoi son attention fut détournée.

Deux grands yeux gris et brillants, un tout petit nez pointu, une fine bouche rose ouverte sur deux rangées de dents blanches. Des cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le blanc, parcourus de reflets éblouissants. Ébahi, Draco observait ce jeune homme androgyne qui ornait le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur. Non, pas androgyne, _efféminé_. Parce que Draco n'appréciait pas la finesse de ces mains et la gracilité de ce cou un peu trop long. Et puis c'était quoi cette tenue? Depuis quand voyait-on les hommes se pâmer dans une pluie de pétales de roses? D'ailleurs, à y regarder de plus près, ce personnage n'avait presque rien d'un homme: c'était une véritable caricature. Draco grimaça et s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur les livres évoqués précédemment, lorsqu'il vit ce qui le plongea dans un abîme de perplexité. En haut à gauche du dessin, un petit grigri, qui devait être de l'ordre de la dédicace ou de la signature à la va-vite, annonçait fièrement dans un nuage de volutes écœurant: « Love Draco Malfoy XXX ».

Cette découverte, après l'avoir stupéfié, eut le pouvoir de le faire choir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Pendant de longues minutes, il fixa de ses yeux exorbités les trois mots qui avaient eu sur lui plus de conséquences qu'un Impardonnable. Pendant de longues minutes, il lut et relut ces trois mots, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réels, pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, qu'il n'avait pas été abusé par le pouvoir de ces machines absurdes et ronronnantes. Puis il dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien _son_ nom qui était écrit là, sur ce dessin. Et si son cerveau suivait la logique qui est celle de tout être normalement constitué, il en déduisait que cet être sans sexe déterminé était censé le représenter _lui_.

Alors il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure: mille questions l'assaillirent en même temps. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était connu des Moldus? À moins que ce ne fût une sorcière qui faisait ses études dans le monde moldu? Non, à en juger le matériel qui se trouvait là, c'était une Moldue. Pourquoi était-il représenté comme une vulgaire adolescente aux airs éthérés? Lui qui faisait la fierté de son père, lui qui était devenu un homme, un vrai, avec ses larges mains, ses poils sur le torse et tout ce qui fait d'un mâle un mâle? Il voyait avec une horreur teintée de dégoût cette pâle figure imberbe et fluette comme une gamine de dix ans qui n'aurait pas encore de formes. Et depuis quand avait-il les yeux qui brillaient? Et les lèvres roses? Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Une seule idée ne lui effleura pas l'esprit: que ce Draco Malfoy pût ne pas être lui. Parce que pour Draco, il était unique, personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait se prénommer ainsi. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort.

De plus en plus énervé et intrigué par la propriétaire de l'ordinateur – parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une fille au vu des peluches roses et duveteuses qui étaient accrochées à la trousse sur la table – Draco prit une décision à la fois courageuse et serpentardesque: il allait fouiller dans les dossiers du PC, pour en découvrir davantage; décision courageuse, parce qu'il bravait son sentiment de répugnance avec un aplomb qui était tout à son honneur, et parce qu'après tout, la propriétaire pouvait revenir à tout instant; décision serpentardesque, parce qu'il cédait à un sentiment de curiosité qui le poussait très souvent à agir en cachette, et parce qu'il pourrait toujours se resservir de ses découvertes à un moment ou à un autre.

Fort de cette décision, il cliqua sur la fenêtre de la barre des tâches, afin de l'ouvrir. Comment Draco connaissait-il tout ce vocabulaire informatique, lui le Sang Pur et fier de l'être? Nous dirons simplement qu'il avait des facilités d'apprentissage qui faisaient qu'il retenait la plupart de ce qu'il entendait en cours, quand il se donnait la peine d'écouter, et qu'il ne s'en vantait pas – quel fils de Mangemort se vanterait de savoir utiliser une _souris_ pour ouvrir une _fenêtre réduite _dans la _barre des tâches_? Je disais donc qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre internet.

Draco ne se serait pas attardé, s'il n'y avait eu un mot qui attira son attention: « Potter ». Certes, « Potter » était un nom des plus courants en Angleterre et dans les pays anglophones en général, mais après ce qu'il venait de découvrir, ses pensées étaient centrées sur son monde et sur lui. Et ses doutes furent vite confirmés quand quelques lignes plus loin, il lut qu'un Malfoy était mentionné. Il fallait en avoir le cœur net: il fallait lire ce qu'était cette chose qui se trouvait sur la page intitulée « Ffnet – unleash your imagination ».

_Fiction rated: M_.

Draco eut beau se torturer les méninges, il ne trouva rien dans ses souvenirs de cours qui put éclairer sa lanterne.

_Romance/General – Harry P. & Draco M._

Son cœur manqua un battement à la lecture de ces quelques mots: une sueur froide perla à son front tandis qu'un frisson de pure horreur lui remonta le long de l'échine: son nom et celui de Potter étaient associés, à côté du mot « Romance »... cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Rien du tout.

_Reviews: 238 – Published: 01-20-2008 – Updated: 01-20-2008 – Complete._

Voilà qui était du langage de sirène. Il n'y comprenait rien. Mais après ces annotations qui semblaient être « officielles », commençait un texte plus artistique, parsemé de signes de ponctuation étranges et autres signes cabalistiques, ainsi que – horreur et damnation – de fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe!

_Titre: Fusion de l'acier et de l'émeraude._

Drôle de titre, songea Draco. Mais s'il y avait un titre, il allait falloir s'attendre à une histoire, non? À moins que ce ne fût un essai scientifique, mais après avoir aperçu son nom, il avait du mal à imaginer le rapport que le nom de Malfoy pouvait entretenir avec la fusion des métaux.

_Auteuse: dray_in_love93._

Il grimaça à la lecture de ce pseudonyme du plus mauvais goût. Mais la mention d'auteur confirmait son idée d'histoire.

_Résumé: s'est la septième et derniere anée de Harry et Draco à Poudlard. Pour que la guerre entre les gryffys et les slythys stoppe, Dumby décide de les envoyé par couple dans le monde moldu. Comment Dray réagira quant il se retrouvera coincé avec Ry chez les moldu? Et si le blond n'était pas si insensible aux charme du rouge et Or?_

Draco déglutit difficilement à la lecture de ce résumé peu engageant. Il se concentra sur sa salive, afin d'éviter tout risque d'étranglement: il ne voulait pas mourir dans ce monde hostile et complètement fou.

_Disclaimer _(quesaquo? se demanda Draco, perplexe)_ : tous appartient à JKR malheuresement... Ah Draco! Si seulement tu étais à moi..._

Draco, à la lecture, ne put réprimer un frisson de peur et un sursaut d'indignation: comment une vulgaire pimbêche dénuée de pouvoirs magiques pouvait ne serait-ce que penser que _lui_, Draco Lucius Malfoy, pourrait appartenir à quelqu'un? Et puis d'abord, c'était qui ce JKR?

_Avertissement: cett fic est un slash, cet a dire une histoire avec des RELATION HOMOSEXUELS ENTRE DEUX HOMME. Présence d'un lemon, donc scène explicite. HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir!!!_

Houlala, Draco allait se sentir mal. D'un coup, il n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de sa lecture. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne continuait pas, il ne saurait jamais si ce qu'il craignait tant allait se confirmer.

_Note de l'auteuse: salut à tous! J'ai écris cette fic en cours de maths cette aprème et je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre que ma beta corriges. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'ortogrpahes et j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Note bis: je dédis cette histoire à ma choupinette que je n'aimeuh! Plein de bisouxxxx à toi ma chéri!!!_

(1)

_« Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? Demanda Dumby aux deux beaux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient dans son bureau »._

Dumby? Ce n'était quand même pas ce vieux débris de Dumbledore dont on parlait? Malheureusement pour Draco, la suite de sa lecture confirma ses pires pressentiments.

_Draco et Harry étaient dans le bureau de Dumby (note de l'auteur : j'adore ce surnom ! Mdr), ils attendaient de savoir pourquoi ils étaient convoqués. Harry accepta le bonbon, mais Draco le refusa, parce qu'on lui avait toujours dit de ne pas accepter de bonbons de vieux hommes louches. Dumby lui jeta un regard triste, et Draco l'ignora, il n'allait pas non plus être poli avec lui quand même._

La rédaction continuait d'être déplorable, et les commentaires de l'auteur n'arrangeaient rien. Draco poursuivit sa lecture, légèrement estomaqué.

_« Cette guerre entre Griffondor et Serpentard a assez duré ! Vous devriez être tous amis et vous promener gaiement dans les champs ensemble en jetant des fleurs ! »_

_Dumby était encore plus cinglé qu'avant, se dit Draco._

_« Par conséquence, je vais vous envoyer en excursion !_

_- Dans les champs ? Demanda Harry._

Un bon point pour l'auteur: Harry était plus que réaliste. Cela dit, Draco ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir avec cette histoire d'amitié. Jamais personne n'aurait osé demander aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors de devenir amis, pas même Dumbledore!

_- Ah, c'est une bonne idée ! Mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! Vous n'aurez le droit d'aller cueillir des fleurs que lorsque vous serez amis pour la vie ! Non, j'ai décidé d'envoyer les Serpentards et les Griffondors en binôme dans le monde moldu._

_- Hein ? Fit Potter._

_- Dans le monde moldu ? Avec un Griffondor ? Sûrement pas !_

_- Et bien sûr, continua Dumbledore qui n'avait rien entendu, j'ai décidé de vous mettre tous les deux ensemble ! Ce sera la fête ! Allez annoncer ça à vos petits camarades, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de se faire de nouveaux amis ! »_

Complètement écœuré, Draco se força à poursuivre un peu sa lecture tout en guettant le moindre individu louche qui pourrait le surprendre dans cette position délicate. À ce stade, il en était presque à désirer qu'un boiteux borgne arrive dans sa direction pour le déloger de là. Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il émettait ce genre de souhait, personne ne vint.

_Le brun et le blond se regardèrent avec haine ; une fois de plus, les yeux émeraude de Potter affrontèrent le regard d'acier de Draco._

Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait oser publier une telle horreur sur internet. Non mais, rendez-vous compte: des gens sains d'esprit pouvaient tomber malencontreusement dessus et perdre la raison! Sans compter que tout cela était absolument immoral. Et il n'avait pas les yeux « acier ».

_« Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à le mettre au régime sans sucre ? » grogna Draco. Il détestait les Griffondors, il détestait les Moldus, il détestait Dumbledore, et encore plus, il détestait Potter, parce qu'il avait de stupides lunettes et une stupide cicatrice._

Que venait faire cette histoire de sucre ici? Draco ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Par ailleurs, il était complètement faux qu'il détestait les Gryffondors, les Moldus, Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Il ne les détestait pas, il les méprisait et les exécrait. Mais ces deux mots étaient probablement d'un niveau un peu trop soutenu pour la pimbêche qui avait commis ces lignes.

_Mais cette haine ne cachait-elle pas autre chose ? _

_(note de l'auteur : insérer une petite musique pleine de suspense ! Lol)_

Lol? Quesaquo? Un code secret et insultant pour le lecteur? Un indice précieux pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire? Draco se rendit compte à ce moment-là que le lexique moldu différait sensiblement du sien. Il faudrait qu'il demande des explications à Mr Adams.

_DrarryDrarryDrarry_

_Quelques semaines plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand appartement à Londres. Ils devaient y être colocataires pendant un mois pour apprendre à se connaître. Et interdiction de faire de la magie ! Draco avait failli pleurer quand on lui avait confisqué sa baguette, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'un Malfoy ne montre pas ses sentiments. Draco était en fait très sensible, mais personne ne le savait._

Primo, il n'était pas sensible. Absolument pas. Il était un exemple parfait de flegme et de froideur. Son père avait toujours été fier de lui et il n'avait jamais eu à rougir de sa conduite virile. Secundo, il ne pleurait jamais. Ou presque. Tertio, comment pouvait-on penser que les finances de Poudlard permettraient d'offrir des appartements londoniens à tous les étudiants de l'école! L'auteur avait-elle la moindre idée du prix ne serait-ce que d'une chambre? Elle était visiblement en plein délire.

_Harry, lui, boudait. D'abord, il n'aimait pas Draco, et il aurait préféré passer un mois à jouer au Quidditch avec Ron plutôt que de le passer avec la fouine ! _ Qui était la fouine? Pas lui tout de même! _Le blond s'étala dans le canapé en cuir sans même retirer ses chaussures hors de prix._ Si son père l'apprenait, il était mort. _Son attitude était très langoureuse, se dit Harry. Quoi ?_ Quoi? Les pensées de Draco firent écho à celle du Harry fictif. Comment pouvait-on imaginer que Potter ait de telles pensées? Tout portait à croire qu'il était loin de connaître la signification exacte du concept « langoureux ». La preuve en était qu'il avait épousé la dernière des Weasley. _Mais c'était Malfoy ! Il n'était pas sexy ! _Enfin Harry revenait à la raison. Cela dit, d'un point de vue strictement objectif, il avait tort. _En fait, il ressemblait plutôt à une limace en pantalon en cuir._ Une chose était sûre: l'auteur maîtrisait l'art de la mauvaise comparaison. _Mais son pantalon en cuir lui allait divinement (nda : *bave*) , et il était bien assorti à sa chemise en soie ouverte sur son torse marmoréen (note de l'auteur : j'ai appris ce mot dans twilight !!! lol). Harry, lui, était très bronzé, parce que depuis peu il faisait ses entraînements de Quidditch torse nu (nda : ben oui faut bien que ça lui serve le Quidditch). Il faisait chaud, et il alla se servir un Coca (spécial dédicace à ma choupie accro au coca !)._ Là, Draco décréta que l'auteur avait des goûts exécrables. Et une connaissance du monde magique absolument nulle. Comment aurait-il pu porter une chemise et un pantalon, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de la mode moldue? Il n'avait jamais porté que des robes. Et même s'il avait été obligé d'habiter le monde moldu pour une durée indéterminée – ce qui, Merlin merci, n'était jamais arrivé en dehors de ces visites express organisées par le professeur Adams – il n'aurait certainement pas fait l'effort de changer ses habitudes. Quant à la description de Harry, elle tombait purement et simplement comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Demanda Draco._

_- Un Coca, dit le brun. C'est moldu. Ça rafraîchit._

_- Sers-moi-z-en un._

_- Je suis pas ton elfe Malfoy._

_- Nan, c'est vrai, je suis plus sympa avec mes elfes. Mais ça me plairait bien de te voir gémir avec les doigts dans le four ! »_

_Harry émit un petit cri outré et retourna dans la cuisine pour se prendre un autre verre de Coca._

En plus de l'art de la mauvaise métaphore, l'auteur maîtrisait celui des dialogues sans intérêt. De mieux en mieux.

_DrarryDrarryDrarry_

_Harry en avait marre de cuisiner pour Draco, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à l'appartement à se faire les ongles. Du coup, il décida de lui apprendre à faire des pâtes. Même un idiot comme Malfoy pouvait y arriver !_ Mouais. Draco était dubitatif: il n'était pas certain que Harry lui aurait fait à manger. Et encore moins qu'il lui aurait enseigné la cuisson des pâtes.

_Il le traîna presque de force dans la cuisine, en le menaçant de le laisser mourir de faim s'il ne s'y mettait pas lui aussi. Malfoy dit que puisque c'était comme ça, il mangerait des pâtes crues. Mais après avoir goûté aux pâtes crues, il préféra écouter Harry._

_« Alors, d'abord tu commences par faire bouillir de l'eau._

_- Non mais je sais, je suis pas débile !_

_- Bah si tu sais, vas-y ! »_

_Draco regarda fixement la casserole, puis, d'une main hésitante, en saisit le manche, et la remplit d'eau au robinet. Puis il la posa sur la plaque._

_« Et maintenant ?_

_- Ben j'attends que ça bouille ! »_

Non mais où était cette abrutie qui avait écrit cette histoire? Si Draco l'avait eue sous la main, il n'aurait pas hésité deux cinquièmes de seconde à suivre le chemin de son Mangemort de père! D'autant plus qu'elle mettait dans sa bouche d'horribles barbarismes, cette bougresse.

_Harry se frappa le front d'un air désespéré. _

_« Et si tu te retrouves seul sur une île déserte, tu fais comment pour te faire cuire des pâtes ?_

_- Ben je transplane ! »_

_Harry ne sut que dire face à une logique aussi implacable._ Ah, enfin un peu de bon sens: Potter remis à sa place par la logique toute puissante du sorcier. Même si ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à son air d'enfant gâté, qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Jamais. _Mais il lui expliqua quand même comment allumer le gaz. Quand les flammes s'enflammèrent, Draco fit un bond en arrière. C'était dangereux, la cuisine moldue ! _Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de feu! D'après elle, comment faisait-on bouillir les potions dans les chaudrons? Cette histoire virait au grand n'importe quoi. Non, en fait c'était n'importe quoi depuis le début.

_Harry lui montra comment mettre les pâtes dans la casserole. Pour bien lui expliquer, il se mit derrière lui, en prenant ses mains pour lui montrer les bons gestes, et lui donna les instructions à l'oreille d'une voix basse et sensuelle. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par Draco, même si c'était son ennemi. Le blond se laissa faire, concentré sur les pâtes. _

_« Et maintenant, tu laisses cuire les pâtes pendant dix minutes, » acheva-t-il dans un souffle._

_Draco se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard intense. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se contempler, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. _Draco était dégoûté. Non parce qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes, mais parce que c'était lui et Potter, bordel! Où l'auteur avait-elle pu trouver des idées aussi improbables? Sans compter que l'enchaînement des événements était attendu, cousu de fil blanc: il avait lu des milliers d'histoires comme celle-ci dans la série « Magic Passion ». À la seule exception près qu'il n'était pas le personnage principal de ces romans.

_« Merde, l'eau déborde ! » cria Harry._

_Le charme fut rompu. _Draco respira.

_DrarryDrarryDrarry_

_Ils rentrèrent de la visite du musée de très mauvaise humeur, parce que Draco avait faim et que Harry l'avait écouté se plaindre pendant toute la journée._ Draco ne se plaignait jamais. Même dans les musée. Dans toutes les circonstances, c'était quelqu'un qui gardait calme et dignité. Sauf quand un énergumène – Potter, par exemple – le poussait à bout. _Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Draco se rua à la cuisine pour se faire des pâtes. Harry but un autre Coca, nonchalamment appuyé contre le frigo._

_« Tu pourrais m'aider un peu ! Le harcela le blond._

_- Je suis fatigué ! Tu peux bien te les faire tout seul, tes pâtes !_

_- De toutes manières, t'es qu'un sale binoclard balafré Griffondor, et en plus, t'es moche !_

_- Non, c'est toi qu'es moche !_

_- Ta mère c'est rien qu'une Sang de Bourbe ! »_

Draco cligna des yeux, avant de relire plusieurs fois ces quelques lignes, afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Autant la répartie de Potter était plus que réaliste, autant la sienne était à des lieues de sa verve réelle! C'était inadmissible! N'y tenant plus, il s'empara du stylo à plumes roses et d'un morceau de papier qui traînait sur le bureau pour laisser un mot à la coupable. Au dernier moment, il eut l'intelligence de retenir ses doigts qui le démangeaient, jugeant cette opération trop risquée.

_Incapable d'en supporter plus, Harry le plaqua violemment contre la porte de la cuisine._

_« Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ? » Brailla-t-il_

_Leurs deux corps fins et musclés et imberbes se frottaient de façon lascive. Les deux émeraudes de Harry lançaient des Avada Kedavra à Draco, qui répondait par des éclairs lancés par ses yeux gris tels des nuages chargés d'orage. _Draco déglutit. Avec difficulté.

_« T'es nul, » fit Draco._ Il s'étrangla. Il était en train de tousser comme un forcené quand il entendit des pas dans son dos. Brusquement, il cessa tout mouvement, tendit l'oreille. Puis il s'éloigna furtivement derrière le rayon le plus proche, afin de s'y cacher. Il vit alors un vieillard tremblotant, qui n'était certainement pas l'auteur du crime dont il était en train d'être témoin.

_« T'es sexy quand t'es en colère » pensa Harry, mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute (nda : ben oui, je vais vous laisser mariner encore un peu :p). _Nous laisser mariner, elle en a de bonnes celle-là! Elle en a déjà beaucoup trop dit.

Pauvre Draco! Dire que le pire était encore à venir!

_DrarryDrarryDrarry_

_Après que Draco lui ait cassé ses lunettes, Harry décida qu'il en avait assez de porter ces binocles rondes qui nuisaient à sa beauté naturelle. Il alla donc avec Draco chez un ophtalmo (Draco vint avec lui parce qu'ils étaient obligés de tout faire ensemble) qui lui prescrivit des lentilles et ils partirent ensuite chez l'opticien. Quand il essaya les lentilles, c'est comme si de la magie s'était produite, sauf que c'était moldu. Sans ses lunettes, on voyait en effet ses traits fins et virils à la fois, et Draco vit qu'il avait bien grandi depuis leur première année. Mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux verts qui projetaient un spectacle fascinant, comme si mille paillettes s'étaient concentrées dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Draco s'évanouit presque en le voyant._ Beurk! Draco était au bord de la nausée. Si ça continuait, il allait prier Merlin pour que le vieillard tremblotant revienne. Par ailleurs, quel était ce concept étrange de vouloir faire porter des lentilles à Harry? Draco avait eu un cours avec Mr Adams sur les différents moyens qu'avaient les Moldus pour régler leurs problèmes de vue, et la dernière des solutions qu'aurait choisie Draco était les lentilles. Des bouts de plastique sur les yeux: quelle horreur! D'autant plus que les lunettes pouvaient avoir de bons côtés: dans un duel, elles permettaient de dévier les sorts de Conjonctivite par exemple. Quand aux prunelles scintillantes de Potter, il se demandait ce que cette gourgandine avait pu fumer le jour où elle avait pondu une absurdité pareille.

_Mais c'est Potter se dit-il, Potter peut pas être beau !! _Effectivement. Il avait ici la démonstration parfaite de l'art d'énoncer des évidences.

_C'est alors que Draco remarqua que, sous sa veste en cuir légèrement entrouverte, Potter avait un torse finement musclé par le Quidditch, bronzé et brillant, comme si l'éclat de ses yeux s'étendait aussi à son corps de rêve. Son jean moulant laissait voir la courbe de son arrière-train musclé. _Arrière-train? Et puis quoi encore?_ Et le pantalon de Draco devenait très, très étroit. _Mais bien sûr. Comme si une telle vision de cauchemar pouvait lui faire un tel effet.

_« Faut que j'y aille », s'exclama-t-il en se ruant vers la sortie._ Le vrai Draco rêvait d'en faire autant. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte que sa volonté de partir.

_DrarryDrarryDrarry_

_« Oh, Harry, j'ai cru que nous n'échapperions jamais à ces hordes de mangemorts ! _Draco était perdu: d'où sortaient ces Mangemorts tout à coup? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient encore dans l'appartement moldu à Londres. Décidément, tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête.

_- Hé, tu m'as appelé Harry ! _Et alors? se demanda Draco de plus en plus sceptique.

_- C'est parce qu'en cachette, je brûle de désir pour toi !_ Oh la! Il semblait que l'on approchait d'une scène infamante.

_- Oh, Draco ! Je ne pensais pas que, moi, le petit orphelin rachitique, tu me verrais de cette manière !_

_- Mais Harry ! Tu es beau comme un dieu !_ Euh... les dialogues n'étaient-ils pas inversés? C'était lui, Draco, qui était beau comme un dieu! Même si apparemment la vision qu'il avait de la beauté n'était pas la même que celle des jeunes Moldues. Il pensa alors à l'image qu'il avait vue en fond d'écran, et réprima un frisson.

_- Et si notre haine mutuelle cachait en fait une attirance réciproque ?_

_- Mais bien sûr ! J'ai découvert, pendant ce séjour moldu, que le balafré n'était pas celui que je croyais ! Tu es tellement prévenant et viril à la fois ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de baguette magique pour être étincelant !_ Draco n'imaginait pas que l'on pût tomber plus bas. Tout ce qu'il était en train de lire était à la fois horrifiant et affligeant.

_- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi insupportable, mais je me suis rendu compte que tu es sexy, ça compense !_

_- Embrasse-moi ! »_

_Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent fougueusement, et ils se ruèrent sur le lit le plus proche, qui avait un baldaquin et des draps en soie vert et argent._

Pour la suite, Draco ne fut plus que grimaces horrifiées. Les termes étaient un concours de mauvais goût et de fautes de langue. Métaphores usées jusqu'à la trame, comparaisons entendues, termes empruntés. C'était une collection de « virilité », « antre chaud » et autres stupidités écœurantes. Sans compter la crudité de la scène, absolument pornographique et n'apportant rien au pauvre lecteur. Je crois que le « _Je t'aime_ » final, soufflé par Draco dans l'oreille de Harry au moment du dernier coup de rein, l'acheva. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il lut le mot « FIN » et la suite, tout aussi énigmatique que le début: « _Reviews please_ », avec force W et E.

Lorsqu'il se décolla enfin de l'écran pour revenir dans un monde réel où les bonnes mœurs avaient encore cours – selon toute apparence – Draco sentit un regard qui le fixait dans le dos. Lentement, pour ne rien brusquer, il se retourna. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un être de toute évidence féminin (pour le côté humain, c'était encore à vérifier), et qui répondait en tous points aux critères de l'adolescente aux hormones en effervescence. Pour le moment, elle l'observait avec l'air d'un strangulot sorti de son bocal. Bouche bée, elle semblait ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Immédiatement, Draco ferma l'écran de l'ordinateur, sans penser à éteindre la page qu'il lisait. _Pris en flagrant délit. Il était pris en flagrant délit. _Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Passé l'instant de stupeur, son instinct de Serpentard lui souffla de se carapater vite fait hors d'ici, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste, oublieux de sa virilité et de sa dignité habituelles. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour stupéfixier un têtard au fond d'un verre d'eau, il était sorti de la bibliothèque et remontait les aiguilles de sa montre d'une heure. Dans quelques heures, il serait chez lui et se ferait porter pâle pour la prochaine sortie organisée par le professeur Adams.

Ce qu'il ne saurait jamais, c'est que la greluche – autrement appelée midinette – qu'il venait de rencontrer s'était précipitée sur son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à sa meilleure copine, l'auteur du magnifique fond d'écran qui ornait son PC.

« _Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui... _»

* * *

(1) À partir de là, pour votre plus grand confort, les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de syntaxe les plus importantes ont été corrigées. La syntaxe reste mauvaise, malgré tout mon travail.


End file.
